Target Acquired
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Cadet Kirk cracks Professor Spock's email codes. He wants to set up a secret meeting with the Vulcan because he is very much attracted to him. But when Spock gets really sick with Tarkalean Flu, will Kirk and Bones risk it all to save the Vulcan's life? Set during Kirk's third Academy year. K/S
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine.

A/N: Bouncing off the walls in my head…

.~.

_Target Acquired_

.~.

"Oh my God, Bones! I just cracked Professor Spock's secret email account!" Kirk flailed. He was still sharing a room with McCoy at Starfleet Academy.

"Why do you sound gayer than usual?" Bones asked. "Or hopped up on sugar?"

"Duh," said Kirk, rolling his eyes. "Spock is the hottest guy in all of the 'fleet!"

"Ew," said McCoy. "I'd rather take Jocelyn."

"Ew," Kirk retorted. "She is really mean to you, Bones."

"So what?" The doctor snapped. "We have a kid together. We have to make it work."

"Uh huh," said Kirk, but he side-stepped the issue that both Bones and Jocelyn really hated each other's guts. "So what do I do about Spock? Should I set up a secret meeting? I don't want to come off too strong, especially since I'm a student and he's a teacher and I don't want to get written up but it would be so worth it and I can still get one more demerit before getting kicked out completely…"

"Run on sentence," Bones sighed. "Stop that. It annoys the hell out of me."

"Is there anything that I do that doesn't annoy me?" Kirk asked.

"I don't care when you play Parises Squares," Bones said thoughtfully. "As long as you don't get hurt. Then I'm invested."

"True," Kirk quipped. "I'm gonna do it. I'm going to set up a meeting between me and Spock under the guise of the chess team. He'll have to accept then!"

"Don't you think you're coming on too strong?"

"Oh no, I am!" Kirk fretted. "I don't know what to do – I'm super attracted to him but if the administration ever found out…"

"I'm sure the administration knows," Bones grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Kirk asked, engrossed in his computer.

"Nothing," the doctor mumbled. "Look, you have a reputation as a hacker. I'm sure Spock knows about it. Don't do anything stupid, okay, Jim?"

"Do you think I should wait for another day?" Kirk asked.

"Are you really asking me?" McCoy asked.

"Yes!"

"I think you need to get your shit together. I don't think you are ready to commit like a Vulcan would need."

"Dammit, I could totally commit!" Jim whined.

Bones glared at him.

"Err, ish. I would have problems with the flirting with other people and other species."

"Basically anything that moves, yeah," Bones reminded him.

"But I really want to get with Spock! We could be soulmates and not even know it."

"Right," said Bones, looking like he needed to hurl. "Don't say it again."

"I'll say it in high Vulcan…" Kirk taunted.

"DON'T DO IT!" Bones yelled. "What if SF bugged our room?"

"You are too paranoid," Kirk stuck his tongue out at the doctor. "Fine, I will spell it. T-h-y-l-a."

"Quit learning Vulcan – it isn't going to help you. Spock isn't that stupid."

"I know that," Kirk pouted. "Still, it can't hurt."

"You never give up, do you?" Bones said, almost admirably.

"Never," Kirk said seriously. "But I will bide my time. I don't want to scare him off!"

"Now you are talking," said McCoy. "At least wait until you graduate. Then you can meet as equals."

"Alright," Kirk sighed. "But I'll still follow his every move on the computer."

"I know," said Bones. "That's what you do with people you have crushes on. Spock is no different than that Deltan you were going after five months ago."

"It IS different," Kirk growled. "That girl was a mistake. I can't believe I fell for her pheromone trick!"

"It wouldn't be the first time a red-blooded male did," said Bones. "I spend enough time patching up love-struck male ensigns in the hospital. Females too, and everything in between."

"I'm lucky to have you in my life," Kirk said diplomatically.

"Thanks. It's about time I got some appreciation," said McCoy. He grinned at the third year command student.

"You're welcome. Thanks for being there, Bones. I don't want to blow it," said Kirk.

"I know that. If it is meant to be, then it is meant to be. But for now, I wouldn't force Spock's hand."

"Kay." Kirk gave his best human friend a wry smile. "Thanks Bones."

"Anytime, Kid."

.~.

The End

A/N: What did you think?


	2. Expect The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Star Trek is not mine.

A/N: So yeah apparently Tarkalean flu is code for the "other thing"… I checked on Memory Alpha.

.~.

_Target Acquired_

Chapter Two: Expect The Unexpected

.~.

_The Next Morning_

When Jim checked his email, he received a message sent at midnight from Professor Spock that read_, I will meet with you to discuss your 3D chess strategy after the chess club meeting today._

"Yes!" Kirk pumped his fist in the air. "I got a date with Spock!"

"What does it say?" said McCoy, sounding tired because Kirk woke him up early and McCoy was _not_ a morning person.

Kirk read the message to the doctor.

"It's not a date, moron," Bones grumbled. "It's an appointment with your instructor."

"Yeah? We'll see," Kirk mused.

"Just don't get yourself kicked out of the 'fleet, please," said Bones. "One more demerit, Jim, and I swear to you I will kick your-"

"I know, I know," Kirk interrupted. "I'll watch what I say. And do. I promise."

"Good," Bones grunted, and then he turned over and went back to sleep.

.~.

_Later_

But when the chess club met that afternoon, Spock didn't even show up.

"Hey, do you know where Professor Spock is?" Kirk asked his TA, Cadet Uhura. "He promised he was going to talk to me about my strategy after the meeting."

Uhura glared at Kirk. "You didn't get the campus wide message? His classes are cancelled for the rest of the week. He's out with Tarkalean flu."

"Oh," said Kirk, disappointed. "I must have missed it. Well, I'm sure we'll reschedule for another time, then. Thanks for not biting my head off this time for asking a question."

"You're welcome," said Uhura. "I'm in a good mood today."

Kirk gave her a lopsided grin. "At least I didn't call you by your first name."

Uhura just shook her head at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Kirk took that as his clue to leave. He'd waited this long, what was another week? He returned to his dorm to sulk and play video games. He decided to play _Galaxian XII_ – that was always fun and diverting.

"How'd it go?" Bones asked as Kirk entered the room. He was engrossed in his computer.

"He didn't show. He's out with Tarkalean flu," said Kirk. "Huge bummer, man. Oh well. I'll just try again next week."

McCoy froze. "Say that again, Jim."

"Spock's out with Tarkalean flu," Kirk repeated, oblivious to McCoy's reaction because he was pulling up his video game on his computer.

"Shit," McCoy muttered.

"What? Is it serious for Vulcans or something?" Kirk asked, turning to look at his roommate.

"It could prove to be deadly," was McCoy's carefully worded answer.

"WHAT?" Kirk cried. "No! Oh my God, I have go visit him. Right now. I could cheer him up, we could play chess-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," McCoy interrupted.

"Why not? Is it contagious?"

Bones looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Possibly. I'm not entirely sure but it would be good to be cautious."

"Look, he could be dying!" Kirk fretted. "I have to see him, Bones. What if he really did die without knowing how I really feel about him?"

"NO, Jim. Leave it alone." McCoy clenched his fists, as if tensing for a fight.

"What, are you going to beat me up? You'd lose and you know it," said Kirk.

"This is way out of your league, Kirk," McCoy warned. "You're barking up the wrong tree, trust me."

"Fine. Then I'm going to ask Dr. M'Benga. He interned on Vulcan. He'll know." Kirk rushed out of the room before McCoy could say another word.

End Chapter Two

A/N: Questions, comments, requests? Let me know!


	3. Covering All The Bases

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. NuTrek belongs to JJ and Paramount.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who is reviewing, favoriting, and following! This shit gets real fast, so you've been warned.

_Target Acquired _

Chapter Three – Covering All The Bases

.~.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

"Bones, I just did something incredibly stupid," Kirk panted, as he entered their dorm room.

McCoy turned around to glare at his roommate who was still trying to catch his breath. "Let me guess. M'Benga forbid you form entering Spock's private room so you decided to sneak in."

Kirk grimaced. "It would've worked if Spock hadn't felt my presence nearby. I didn't know Vulcans could do that!"

McCoy looked startled by that revelation. "Now will you leave it alone, Jim? Please?"

Kirk ignored him. "The thing is, I finally figured it out. Whatever this thing is, it affects other Vulcans too, not just Spock. There's some Big Damn Secret that Vulcans don't want us humans to know about because it might obstruct our diplomatic relations with Vulcan or some shit like that. Right?"

Bones just made a noncommittal grunt.

Kirk hated to do it, but he had to make sure his friend would listen. So he put on his 'Command track voice'. "Cadet McCoy – tell me that Spock has a chance to live without me getting to him and I will leave it alone."

McCoy swallowed hard and looked away.

"That's what I thought," Kirk snarled, his balled fists shaking with fury. "Now are you going to help me save his life or not?"

"If you do that, you and I will probably get kicked out of Starfleet," McCoy pointed out.

"I don't care," Kirk said softly. "I'm sorry about your career, Bones, but I can't do this alone. He _needs_ me."

Kirk looked so pitiful in that moment that the doctor gave in. "Oh, alright. I'm in."

"Yes!" Kirk cheered. "So what's our plan?"

"I can use my access codes to get into the hospital. I have a few favors I can call in so that we can transfer Spock to another hospital without arising much suspicion. But you can't come with me since the hobgoblin can sense your presence."

"I hate that, but you're right," said Kirk. "Who are you going to call?"

Bones got on his computer and looked up the hospital rotation chart. It only took him a few minutes for him to find what he needed. "There is this Asian kid who used to be on the medical track but then changed to Command. His name is Sulu and he still volunteers at the hospital. It just so happens that he is assigned to Spock's team."

"Great," Kirk enthused. "I know Sulu. He's a good guy."

"Jim." McCoy turned deadly serious. "Say we do get the Vulcan out and bring him to a secret location. Since he's not in complete control of his faculties, Spock could kill you by accident with his superior strength."

"I've accepted that possibility," said Kirk with a nod.

"Jim." McCoy held Kirk's stony gaze. "He could rape you. You know that's a trigger for you."

"It's in the past, Bones." Kirk glared at him. "I'm not that kid anymore. Besides, it's not rape if you give consent."

"It wouldn't be anything like you fantasized," McCoy cautioned.

"I know," Kirk said firmly. "Believe me, I know. But I don't care, Bones. I'll do whatever it takes to save his life."

McCoy hated to say it but it was necessary. "When his illness is over, Spock may never want to speak with you again."

"I don't think that would happen," Kirk said uncertainly, his eyes watering at the thought. "But I have no choice. It is a risk I'm willing to take."

"Okay, Jim," McCoy soothed. "I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting into."

"I know," said a determined Kirk. "I want to do this. For him. For us."

"Alright, then – let's get to work." Suddenly the doctor was all business. "Here's what I was thinking…"

Together, they thought up a plan to get Spock out of Starfleet's care and into Jim's.

End Chapter 3

A/N: I don't know how this story turned so serious, but it did. Thanks for sticking with me!


	4. First Meeting

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry. NuTrek belongs to JJ and Paramount.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who is reviewing, favoriting, and following! This shit gets real fast, so you've been warned.

_Target Acquired _

Chapter Four – First Meeting

.~.

_Mercy Hospital_

_Three hours later_

Cadet Kirk was waiting for Dr. McCoy and Sulu to arrive with Spock in tow. He wondered what was taking them so long. Surely the transfer had been approved by now?

The private hospital room where he was waiting was really nothing special – a queen-size bed with several monitors attached. He hoped that it would be secret enough for what was about to take place between him and Spock. The walls were soundproof, but who knew if there was a secret security camera strategically placed that belonged to the hospital?

Kirk's imagination was starting to run away with him while he was waiting. He was _finally_ going to have sex with Spock, but the Vulcan would probably be out of it for most, if not all of their physical joining. And then there was this meld business. Would _he_ go out of his mind with lust too, thanks to the transfer of emotion in the meld? That would really suck because he wanted one of them to know what was going on, for safety's sake. Then there was the matter of food, water, going to the bathroom, and of course, lubricant. Kirk really had no idea how long Spock's 'problem' would take to be resolved. What if it took a whole week? What if Spock really did kill him by accident? What if Spock hated him afterwards?

Just when Kirk thought he couldn't take it anymore, McCoy commed him to let him know that he and Sulu had arrived with their patient. Five minutes later, his two friends entered the private room with a visibly-sweating Spock. As McCoy and Sulu lay the Vulcan on the bed, Kirk was once again struck by Spock's natural beauty. He swallowed hard as the Vulcan's eyes met his.

"James Kirk," Spock said hoarsely. He shivered as he watched the beautiful human approach him. Already he was lost in the depths of Kirk's blue eyes. The blood-fever must almost be upon him.

"Yeah, it's me," said Kirk, smiling wryly at the Vulcan while his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. But his thoughts mainly rested on helping Spock. He didn't dare touch the Vulcan without his permission. "You're gonna be okay, Spock. I promise."

Spock looked away. "I do not wish to harm you. Are you informed as to my condition?"

"Sort of," Kirk said truthfully. "I know that you have to mate or you will die. I know that you have to have mental contact as well, in the form of a mind meld. That's about it."

"It is called _pon farr_ – the time of mating," Spock said softly. "It is Vulcan's best kept secret."

"I won't tell anyone," Kirk soothed. "Can you tell me a little more about your condition?" He wanted to keep the Vulcan talking as much as he could, to build a little more trust between them while McCoy and Sulu remained.

"Yes," said Spock. "You see, normally I would return to my home planet to be given a suitable mate, but I waited too long. By the time I arrived, I would be dead."

"I'm sorry," Kirk said quickly. "I know I'm not your first choice, but-"

"I did not say that," Spock said, steeling his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked, daring to hope against all hope.

"We already have a strong connection," Spock admitted. "I have felt it, as I am sure you have. I was afraid of exploring that connection, as I could not afford to have any outside distractions. You see, as a member of the House of Surak, I must procreate with a female Vulcan."

"He means he's Vulcan royalty," Sulu cut in.

"No way," Kirk breathed. "You're a Vulcan _prince_ along with being super smart and attractive? Does this mean you can't mate with commoners like me? Fuck, I gotta sit down." Cadet Kirk sat in one of the hard chairs next to the bed and rubbed his temples. This was not good, not good at all. As if he needed things to be more complicated than they already were!

"I am technically not royalty," Spock said primly. "That is a human construct, but our class system on Vulcan does translate to that of human royalty. We are not encouraged to 'mate with commoners' but in this case I will make an exception."

"He's royalty all right," McCoy groaned. "At least that explains some of your snobby attitude."

Spock growled softly at that, and Kirk glared at McCoy. McCoy wisely kept his mouth shut after that.

"Just tell me what you need, Spock, and I'll do it," Kirk coaxed.

Spock shook with need. "I will need food, water, and medical supplies for both of us. There is an adjoining bathroom, and when I am out of my mind, I will need you to help me use it. Also, I will need you to play submissive for most of the duration of the mating cycle." The Vulcan turned bright green when he realized what he'd said aloud. A faint blush appeared on Kirk's cheeks as well.

"Could we get some privacy?" Kirk pleaded, in case Spock was about to give out anymore awkward information.

"We'll take care of the food and water," said Sulu. He motioned for McCoy to follow him. "C'mon. They need to be left alone."

"Please be careful, Jim," McCoy intoned. "Especially with the amount of mental contact you have with him. The human brain can only take so much."

Spock growled again.

Dr. McCoy and Sulu took that as their cue to leave.

"Spock, I'm sorry to ask, but this has happened before with a human and Vulcan, right? Your mom got through this with your dad, more than likely several times. Was there any damage to her mind during their first joining?" Kirk asked.

"Very little," Spock answered truthfully. "Vulcan mind healers were able to treat her after the blood fever had abated. However, my father had initiated a full marriage bond with her. But what you should know is that the bond could not have been made without my mother's consent."

"I see," said Kirk, lost in thought.

Spock shook again, and looked away. "I do not have much time before my logic deserts me. What are your feelings about a marriage bond between us?"

"Wouldn't your dad be against it?"

"Yes. But if we did bond, he would not have the power to undo what has been done."

"Well, it's a little sudden to be getting engaged," Kirk joked.

"I may not survive without the bond," Spock's voice wavered.

"Do you want to bond with me?"

"Very much," said Spock.

"Just because it would save your life?"

"Negative. I wish I had more time to get to know you. That was my fault. I… care deeply for you, Jim."

"You do?" Kirk was incredulous.

Spock nodded, looking miserable. Why hadn't he courted Jim first? Then he wouldn't be in this awkward situation.

"Oh, you do," Kirk realized, after gazing at Spock some more. "Okay. Then yes, I will bond with you."

Spock blinked. "You are not doing so out of any obligation?"

"No. And once I set my mind to do something, I always follow through."

"If you wish to undo the bond afterwards, if you wish to have other partners besides me, I would have difficulty with that but I would eventually recover," said a dejected Spock.

"I would never do that to you!" Kirk sounded horrified.

"Your reputation…" Spock trailed off.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Is mostly exaggerated. I do know how to please women and men in bed, but I had to study a lot to get through four years of course work in three. I've been in relationships before with guys. I _can_ commit."

"I see," said Spock, visibly relaxing. "Very well, then. Please touch me, Jim."

"Does this mean we're done talking?" Kirk thought so, but he wanted to be sure.

"Yes," Spock breathed. "Please, t'hy'la."

"What does that word mean?" Kirk asked, even though he could guess.

"It means you are my everything. It means we belong to each other. It means you are the other half of my soul."

"God, Spock I've been waiting for this for so long," Kirk admitted.

"You do not have to wait any longer. Give me your hand."

Kirk did, and their palms kissed.

End Chapter 4

A/N: Questions, comments, suggestions? Let me know! Sexy times after this! It will be my first K/S fic rated higher than M! I will not be posting more on fanfiction dot net since many younger readers often frequent the site. If you wish to read more you may find me on AO3 or the ksarchive.


End file.
